


Dani Al Bahir

by MyOwnTidyIdaho



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnTidyIdaho/pseuds/MyOwnTidyIdaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(There is one brief physical love scene, so if that bothers you than you can skip over it or not read this work.)</p><p>Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis are a young and in love couple on DOOL.  Earlier in the storyline the writers suggested that Sonny had some history with an ex and also lived in Dubai for a time.  For me it seemed to be an interesting wrinkle in his personality, because whatever happened to him, it left him perhaps a little bit bitter about his ex, and definitely very sensitive to lies.  I invented the following scenario to explain more about why he hates lies and secrets so much, why he was hard on Will in the DOOL story, giving Will the boot out of the apartment when Will acts out, and later cutting Will off when the truth about the baby comes out.   I decided to create a Dubai backstory that could help explain how Sonny Kiriakis is or at least was portrayed in the storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dani Al Bahir

Chad Dimera is managing the last of the morning rush and helping the staff clear tables. As the line of customers wanes at Common Grounds, his business partner at the shop Sonny Kiriakis retreats to the stockroom to handle a task.  Chad enjoys the clatter of so many cups, plates and spoons being gathered up and hauled back to the dishwasher.  It was his idea during the planning phase of their new shop to limit use of paper cups, plastic spoons and similar throw away items.  Although avoiding disposable supplies meant greater up-front investment, as well as additional labor to gather, wash and store each cup, dish and utensil, Sonny agreed with Chad’s vision to limit their contribution to the waste stream.  _Good for employment and good for the environment_ , became their mantra.  So perhaps then it was Karma coming back from Mother Nature, or perhaps it was the warm, inviting atmosphere they created down to that soft, funky music playing in the background, or how well Chad and Sonny treated their customers and employees, but for whatever reason their business venture is even more successful than they’d ever dreamed.  Common Grounds is a unique establishment in Salem where everyone feels comfortable.  And so everyone seems to flock to it, almost like a daily ritual.  These two dedicated coffee entrepreneurs soon realized they could make a decent living at this.  The amount of work involved was daunting, but both Chad and Sonny seemed to welcome how the endless tasks filled up their lives.

An electric power drill whines from back in the stockroom, as Sonny begins upgrading shelves to hold larger inventories.  After all the tables are cleared and wiped and the remaining customers served, Chad pauses and listens to the drone of the of the drill cycling on and off.  He leans against the counter, drifting off for a minute.  Chad often takes a moment like this during most days to contemplate his life.  Not all of life, just little chunks of it, usually what was going on at that very moment.  Chad was never caught up in new-age philosophies.  It was pretty much on his own that he made a habit of paying close attention to _the now_ and he must do things to shape the daily outcomes in his life.   It required believing in himself which he did.  And in a sense, that manifested an attitude that attracted Sonny and drew him into their friendship.  But that wasn't the only factor that brought them together.  The universe is a lot more complicated than that.  

Chad is slightly startled as a figure begins to address him from across the counter.  A well dressed young man has been standing there, patiently waiting to be acknowledged. Chad has never seen him before.  Pleasant and kind looking, this first time guest to Common Grounds has a distinct accent.  Chad welcomes the distinguished looking youthful patron and asks what would he like to have, but as it turns out perhaps nothing just yet.  The young man begins to ask Chad some questions.  Chad replies to the inquiries and they carry on a brief conversation.  Then Chad smiles at this newest customer and turns to head back to the stockroom.

Sonny is hunkered on his knees and bent down towards the floor, trying to anchor a lower shelf bracket into the wall. Chad approaches and gives an approving wolf-whistle. “Oh _Sonny_ -pants!  That ass is so tempting from back here.”  Anyone can see Sonny is clearly a fine specimen of male beauty, from his piercing dark eyes, glowing smile, thick black hair, and a well proportioned, toned physique for starters.  Even someone as straight as Chad can’t deny Sonny is quite pleasant to look at.  Chad thinks nothing of teasing his gay friend about his good looks and especially his fine body.  And like it or not, this kind of playful, rude banter is part of the package Sonny signed up for as Chad’s chum.            

Sonny brings his fist straight back then around to the middle of his back, and finally pops up a middle finger salute.  Chad can’t see his smile.  No real offense is ever taken.  Sonny does try to set limits though.    

Chad scoffs and gives a hand wave at the finger scolding.  “Awww…seriously dude?”

The power drill starts again.

“Hey, you gotta stop for a minute, brah. There’s some mystery man here to see you. He’s really polite. Shook my hand and introduced himself… and…..he's nice looking and…uhhh… he seems Mediterranean or Middle-Eastern or…something.  His name is like Donny Bear or Danny Bear.  Something like that.”

“What?”  Sonny lets the drill hum to a stop, not quite believing the name Chad just repeated.  It is inconceivable to him.  Dani Al Bahir here in Salem?  Sonny bangs his head hard on a shelf while scrambling to his feet.  His salute hand now rubs where his crown stings from being thumped.  He promptly turns to head out front when Dani appears in the stockroom doorway.

Sonny stops.  The pain in his head is now accompanied by tightness in the middle of his chest. His jaw clenches as feelings start welling up, feelings from the end in Dubai. Sonny stares at his visitor.

Dani remains still, a joyful look on his face slowly mixing with apprehension.

“I’m sorry but customers can’t come back here," Chad advises.  “Health codes.”

Dani smiles deferentially, nods and apologizes.  He looks at Chad and back at Sonny.  “I’m sorry I don’t want to violate your codes.  I should have waited.  I'm just so nervous and excited.”

Chad is not alarmed by Dani or that he might be breaking codes, just a little on guard and puzzled why this visitor needs to see his best buddy who at the moment isn’t helping make sense of the situation.  Dani had seemed so glad to be here just a minute ago.  Now Chad senses he is a little forlorn.  Clearly this visitor bears no malice towards Sonny.  None at all.  And that makes sense.  Why would anyone want to cause trouble for Sonny?   He’s a prince of a guy.  Everyone likes him.   But the situation was clearly tense and upsetting for Sonny.   Then Chad suddenly gets it, what the emotion on their faces must mean.  They need privacy now.  This situation is going to be resolved without him at hand. 

“Oh, OK.  Uhh....brah, ….just let me know if you two need anything.”  Chad nods at Dani as he leaves the stockroom to head back out front.

Dani watches Chad leave, then takes a step closer.  He closes his eyes while taking a deep breath to ready himself.  "Hello Sonny.  Sonny it is so, so good to see you.”   

But Sonny remains dumbfounded, just staring at Dani, having no idea what to say.  His mind still can't sort out this man could even be here. 

Dani waits a courteous amount of time before continuing.  “You look so well Sonny.  Still so very fit.  And I see you have a splendid shop.”  Dani smiles again at Sonny, tilting his head a bit, gazing straight into Sonny's eyes.  He takes a half step closer, hoping Sonny will reciprocate, hoping Sonny might approach and shake his hand, and even embrace him. 

Sonny doesn’t move.  Not an inch.  More silence follows. He  doesn't mean to be rude.  Normally Sonny is as warm and tactful as anyone.  His ability to carry on lively, meaningful chitchat with friends, family and customers is a big part of what draws people to him.  But for the moment, every part of that skill seems shut down.  

Dani sighs.  His voice now betrays distress.  “Sonny I see you don’t want me here.  I'm so sorry I’ve bothered you.  I shouldn’t have come.”  After another pause he pulls out a business card.  “I’m staying in Chicago.  Sonny, I just wanted to see you again.”

As Dani carefully writes contact information on his card, Sonny’s mind begins racing.  He and Dani were over.  With no prospects to ever be part of Dani’s life, why show up in Salem?  

Dani slowly deposits the card down on the break table.  "Good-bye Sonny." Dani lingers, watching Sonny one more moment, and then turns to leave.  His form disappears past the light of the hallway leading back out front.

“Dani,” Sonny croaks softly.  Snapping out of his daze, Sonny quickly follows after.  "Dani, wait!”

Sonny can't let him go, yet doesn’t know what to say other than to offer a cup of coffee.

Dani stops, his chin dropping to his chest.  His eyes close in prayerful thanks, feeling such exhilaration at hearing that sound he’d longed to hear again.  His Sonny. 

“Black…with honey?” Sonny offers.

Dani turns back towards his one-time companion, his voice trembling slightly.  “You remember how I like it. Yes, thank you Sonny. That will be very nice.”

Sonny approaches Dani, and gently grasps his arm. “Of course I remember.  I apologize Dani.  It’s just such a surprise to see you."

Sonny guides Dani back towards the stockroom before returning behind the counter to prepare something for him.

Chad can’t help notice how troubled Sonny is.  He sidles up and nudges against Sonny’s shoulder.  “Are you ok?”   Sonny shakes his head, but doesn’t respond.  He can’t.  His mind is still racing.  Chad gives a gentle squeeze at the back of Sonny’s neck.  “Take as much time as you need brah.”

Sonny readies a tray and follows after his visitor, finding him by the break table, waiting for an invitation to sit.  Dani appears as striking as he did when they first met.

Sonny looks at him, still not able to quell the pain and utter sadness washing over him all the way from Dubai, from all those exquisite, sensual, warm, fulfilling times with Dani in that sprawling oasis that turned into ultimate heartache.  To meet a man as charming as Dani that brought so much joy and promise, to feel a love for Dani that grew so strong, and then for Dani to walk away from it was an unbearable thing for Sonny’s young heart.  It was a pain so great that he chose to leave Dubai and never go back again.  But now Dani is here and Sonny's heart aches again.  And now Sonny has to try and shoulder it all one more time.  It's not fair.       

Back then, when they met, the two of them were drawn together like magnets.  After they grew closer and became lovers, Sonny liked to call Dani _my hunk of Dubai_ , which was technically disrespectful even for a private, pet name. Sonny claimed with a grin he was merely honoring Dani's knowledge and love of the Emirates, its lands and culture.  Yet Sonny seemed to be focusing more on Dani’s own geographical attributes. “Allah knew what he was doing when he put your pieces together,” Sonny liked to croon while admiring Dani’s lithe, strong and masculine form.  “I sincerely praise his work, so well done!”   

Dani counseled Sonny to resist such talk, at least to spare his mother of such language.  Still, Dani grew fond of Sonny’s style and considered his manner wholesome in its own way, nothing like the sound bites from religious pundits on the news, so apt to speak of the evil in western men.  When Dani would hear such talk on television, he'd think of Sonny and just chuckle.  Sonny was so blameless and sweet in Dani’s mind.  When it was over, when he was gone, Dani would think about Sonny’s playfulness, the flattery, those bawdy yet delightful words that came from Sonny's mouth.  How he longed to hear them again!

Sonny approaches and quietly welcomes Dani to sit at the break table, placing a plate and cup in front of him.  “Arabica with French organic honey and a roasted tomato and mozzarella panini for you, Dani.”  A gourmet size strawberry dipped in Swiss chocolate garnishes the plate. "Enjoy."  Sonny takes a seat in the chair across the table.  

Dani removes his wallet to pay but is gently admonished by Sonny.  "After all you did for me in Dubai Dani? You are in my shop and you are my guest."

 "Thank you so much Sonny." Dani eagerly lifts the cup, blowing a stream of air across the hot coffee.  The aroma wafts upward.  Dani takes a sip and smiles. “I never liked coffee Sonny, until my first cup at your apartment. I don’t know what it was, but I loved your coffee so much." Dani enjoys another sip.

"I can tell your shop is doing well.  I’m not surprised.”  Dani hungrily bites into the sandwich, chewing with gusto, nodding in appreciation.  “I’m so hungry Sonny.  This is very good.  Thank you so much for feeding me.”

Sonny stares at Dani and shakes his head.  “You never took time to eat.  Always busy working.”

“But you always took time to feed me, after prayers.” 

“Yep, and there you were at my door, most days.  You were just horny, I think."

Dani stops chewing for a moment. He glances up at Sonny, embarrassed and a little hurt by the insinuation.

Sonny looks down in sad recollection.  "I remember in the beginning, when I was falling for you, the first time I kissed you. That felt so nice.   I couldn't wait any longer for you to do it.  But you laughed and told me kissing was for girls. I should have figured it out right then.  Guess you just wanted some dude you could bone.”

"Sonny, be fair. It was new for me. I had never kissed a boy, ever. I was surprised and nervous about it. I'm afraid I said things back then I regret.  A lot of things."

Dani looks down for a minute, thinking about it.  He actually grew to savor Sonny's kisses and after Sonny left Dubai, of all the things going around in Dani’s head, what he was stuck on the most, what he wished he could do, was to hold Sonny one last time and feel his kiss.  Dani contemplates what an upsetting time that was, how such a painful ending came to something that began with such excitement and joy when they first became acquainted on the street in front of Dani’s house.

In the beginning, from the moment Sonny first noticed him, he guessed Dani the most handsome man in Dubai.  His attraction only deepened as Sonny became more acquainted with him.  Not even 3 years older, Dani seemed so much more mature to Sonny, so masculine, and intelligent.  And how obliging and soft-hearted he was, always trying to make time for Sonny in between his hectic schedule.

Dani enjoyed sharing his new prized friend with his mother and two young sisters, often arranging for Sonny to join them for family meals.  Sonny loved time with the Al Bahir’s.  Dani’s mother was such a winsome, lovely woman.  His little sisters each had Dani’s striking eyes and beautiful luxuriant hair.  And they absolutely adored Sonny.  Each time he arrived they were apt to grab onto his hand, launching into lively conversation, yet always deferring to Dani’s cue when it was time to let Sonny break away for their private time.   Dani and Sonny would then sit together in the parlor before dinner and enjoy hushed conversation.     

Dani showered Sonny with fondness in his reserved way, so attentive, so curious about Sonny’s latest adventures in Dubai, quietly listening with interest to everything Sonny shared.    When they became lovers, Dani enjoyed performing his physical duty very much.  Afterward, he took abundant time and care, holding on gently, caressing and looking into Sonny's eyes.  Sonny treasured that.  But now these memories just bring a sad reflection on Sonny’s face.  None of it meant what he had convinced himself it did.

“I always remember the first time we met, right outside the house,” Dani recalls.

Sonny displays a feeble smile. “I nearly ran you over with my bicycle.”

“Well, I tried to wave you down a number of times and each time you just waved back and yelled at me ‘good morning’, ‘how are you’, ‘hello again’.  Sonny you were so cute on that bicycle, already growing on me before we even met.”

“Yeah, that was embarrassing.  You really just wanted me to stop and put on a shirt.”

“No, Sonny.  Not entirely.”  Not at all, really.   

Sonny was the talk of Dani’s neighborhood, that western boy riding past on a bicycle in the early morning.  ‘Why doesn’t he wear a shirt?  What is wrong with him?’  Even Dani’s mother commented her concern over the boy’s nakedness.

Dani had studied management and international relations at the London School of Economics.  From his time abroad he’d become accustomed to ways that might seem immodest in Dubai.  So he was not as personally bothered by the shirtless bicyclist, as much as he was intrigued by this handsome figure now appearing each morning.  So Dani made a point of being out in the front garden at the approximate time of Sonny’s daily passing hoping they might somehow meet.  Eventually Dani decided to gift a shirt as the method to connect.  But to get the job done, he finally had to step out in front of the bicycle to get Sonny to stop.      

Dani had searched several bicycle shops searching for the finest looking shirt.  It paid off.  Sonny was pleased and also very understanding towards wearing it.  He pulled it on, smoothed the material over his flat stomach and folded the short sleeves up above his biceps.  “How does it look?” extending his arms out and hands up towards the sky.  This gave Dani an opportunity to closely scan Sonny’s rippled torso.  Dani grinned.  Sonny beamed back and extended his hand.  Formal introductions followed.

After a few minutes of conversation it was time for both to carry on with their day.  Sonny took his time, in no big hurry to leave Dani.  Slowly pedaling on, he turned his head back to smile and wave good-bye.

Dani shouted, “Will you stop again Sonny, or do I need to jump in front of you?”  Dani’s strategy was successful.  Sonny began stopping each morning for a friendly chat.  They enjoyed each other’s company from the start.  Dani experienced a pang of delight each time his new friend rolled into sight.  Soon he felt driven to a further tactic to widen his appeal to Sonny.     

“Sonny, your bicycle...that is a very good bicycle.  But I want you to try mine.  You really should.  I think you will like it,” Dani challenged with a smile.  Dani had visited enough shops looking at shirts to know where to find the finest bicycles, and so he went back to buy one.  The idea of pleasing Sonny excited him and the cost was not significant to a man of Dani's means.      

Sonny was quite proud of his touring bike and was taken aback by Dani’s claim, but his jaw dropped when Dani rolled a Trek Madrone 7 out from the garden.

“Dude!” Sonny exclaimed. "This is a top-of-the-line bicycle."  He ran his hands over the seat and along the frame and then lifted it to experience how light.  “Oh, sweet!”

“Sonny please take my bicycle today and try it.  And tomorrow you can tell me how it performs for you.  I want to know your opinion Sonny.  I’ll guard your bicycle inside the house.” 

This didn’t take too much convincing.  Sonny was a bicycle enthusiast, and excited to try the Madrone 7.    But even before Sonny answered, Dani was already protecting Sonny’s old bicycle, holding on as if not planning to let Sonny have it back.  Dani hoped Sonny would become permanent custodian of the Madrone 7, but left that conversation for later.

As Sonny coasted away Dani called after him, “Tomorrow Sonny, will you please just knock on the door?”  Then he teased, “Make sure you wear your shirt, ok?  My mother will be here.   I’d like you to meet her.” 

Sonny felt his heart swell and inhibitions melt as he turned around and pedaled back to Dani again.  Planting one foot down, he leaned off the bicycle and gave a gentle hug. 

Though surprised, Dani seized the opportunity, letting his face nestle against Sonny's soft hair, inhaling his scent.   He quickly cradled Sonny’s jaw line with his hand, feeling the velvety stubble.

Dani never forgot any of it, how they met, how they fell in love and what Sonny meant to him.  He sets his coffee cup down and takes a deep breath. 

Sonny remain quiet that Danny might carry on about their first meeting.  But Dani returns to his sandwich.

Sonny watches for a while and then asks how Dani found his way to Common Grounds. 

“Ranjit told me you were here.” 

“You’re in touch with Ranjit?”    

“Yes, he first wrote me before you climbed K2, that you’d followed him home from Dubai, and he was looking after you.  Ranjit knew I’d be worried.”

"Did Ranjit tell you how messed up I was? He really had his hands full."

Dani looked thoughtfully at Sonny. "No Sonny, he didn’t.  Not exactly.   He said he was teaching you meditation.  Is that right?  I did ask how you were.  He just asked me how  _I thought_  you were doing in a way that filled me with so much guilt and concern.  It made me want to fly right to you and hold you."

"But you didn't."

"But I wanted to."

"But you didn't."  Sonny’s words become slightly heated now.  He leans forward and shakes his head. "You lied to me Dani, and Ranjit knew it.  He was always worried I would end up being hurt.”  

Dani looks thoughtfully at Sonny.   “I guess he had concerns for both of us.  That’s a good friend, considering he shared none of our proclivities. 

“And I was an idiot for not listening to him.”

"No, you're not Sonny. You're not... ."  Dani pauses.   He was willing to help Sonny vent, though not an easy thing.

“Did his meditation skill help you?" 

“It helped me get through some hard times, but I worry I ended up just trying to suffocate my emotions instead of letting the pain run its course.  Seeing you today.  It still hurts.  Can you believe it?” 

“I believe it Sonny.  You are very honest to admit it.   You were always so bold and so honest with me.” 

Sonny closes his eyes and snorts a fatalistic laugh.   Any heartfelt praise at this point just sounded patronizing.

"Sonny I hated hurting you.  I didn’t want that.  I really didn’t.  I couldn't help myself.  You are....so special.  I was so sad you left us without a word.”

“What can I say?  What did you expect?  I was living in this…dream place, in love with my Prince Charming, a once-in-a-lifetime kind of man.  Suddenly the economy collapsed, my friends were all leaving Dubai, and you got engaged to Zahrah.  It _was_ a dream."  Sonny stares at Dani.  "Then I woke up."

Dani seems disturbed.

“Is that something they taught you at Ranjit’s temple, that your life and your friends are no more than a dream you wake up from?  Is that all we were to you?  I don’t believe I could ever think in those terms Sonny, or forget what you meant, what you will always mean to me.”

"Stop it Dani."  Sonny is angry.

"What exactly _was_ I to you?  I’ll never understand it Dani.  In the end you saw less and less of me.  You cut me off.   You turned your back on me.  I was a nothing to the El Bahirs.”

“No Sonny.  That isn’t true.  We never loved you any less and you were always welcome.   Mother is shrewd Sonny.  She really understood all about you and she missed you terribly.  She never accepted that you would go away like that, without even saying good-bye."

Dani sighs. "She grew suspicious of me, keeping after me and blaming me.  ‘Dani what have you done with my other son?  What did you do to him?  You must tell Sonny you are sorry so he’ll return.’”

Sonny’s eyes are wet now.   “What did you tell her?”

“I found the bicycle and shirt in the garden.  I visited your apartment, and there’d be no answer.  Then the new tenant finally appeared.  I was so upset you were gone and so worried about you.  And then I got the letter from Ranjit.  So I admitted to Mother I had upset you and you may not be coming back.  She barely spoke to me for the next week.  You know how mothers can be.”  Dani chuckled.

“I’ll tell you, Mother was very attached to you.  She still keeps our Barcelona vacation picture in her bedroom, the one of you hugging me, along the Passeig de Gracia.  Mother always loved the smile on your face and how happy I looked in that picture."

Sonny thinks back to that wonderful trip.  They’d been friends for just three weeks when Dani invited him along to Barcelona.  Still becoming familiar with each other, Sonny wasn’t certain Dani was inclined towards him in quite the same way.  Sonny meted out opportunities for Dani to reveal a penchant for shared physical affection.  A gentle touch here.  A hug there.  But while Dani gave clear and frequent signals how fond he was of Sonny, his behavior remained modest, staying mostly at arm’s length.  

The Barcelona trip was so impulsive, but like the Madrone 7 was too awesome to pass up.  Sonny felt very honored and excited.   

 

 

 

 

The morning of their departure, Dani seemed transformed, staying a little bit nearer to Sonny – giving little squeezes and pats, letting their touch linger.   On board, Sonny took the aisle seat, looking up at Dani as he wrestled to organize their carry-on items in the overhead.  Sonny let his eyes wonder across Dani’s body, from his broad shoulders, down his chest to his narrow waist and firm hips.  Sonny felt Dani’s abdomen lean into him as he gave a last push against the bags and then slammed the overhead shut.  As Dani's body brushed against, Sonny felt real evidence that Dani's equipment was as large as he had guessed.  How often he'd thought about touching Dani there and now he had.  He liked it.  Dani peered down into Sonny’s eyes and smiled.  “Are you ready?”

Sonny's grin was a mile wide.  “Are you?” 

Dani eased across and collapsed with a thud into his seat, looking so relaxed as if a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders.  He let his knee snuggle against Sonny.  Though it all pleased Sonny so much, he was still not certain what any of it meant, other than he had an immediate need to open a magazine across his lap to disguise the growing excitement while he tugged at the front of his pant to leave a bit more space.  His wishful thinking had now shifted into overdrive.   

That first afternoon in Barcelona, Dani wore a pair of leather sandals, tomato red short pants, a white linen shirt, and a sharp looking pair of Louis Vuitton sunglasses.  Sonny thought he looked delicious and was so proud as they strolled Somorrostro Beach, watching hundreds of tourists playing in the sun. 

Dani shook his head and smiled.  “Sonny have you ever seen so many nice looking men?   Look at all the handsome men in one spot.  How did so many find their way to this beach?” Sonny was bewildered.  He had no response to that, and just looked down at his toes, feeling a stab of jealousy.   “But I can see their eyes are all finding their way to you Sonny.  You are the prettiest one of all.   Yes, I think so.  I must be careful or someone will capture my Sonny’s attention from me.”

 Sonny’s mouth curled up a bit as he glanced towards Dani out of the corner of his eye.  He ran his index finger along the palm of Dani’s hand.  Dani carefully grasped it. 

After a lap around the beach they decided to relax at the hotel before dinner.  Dani finished unpacking his travel gear, while Sonny explored their bathroom retreat area where he found a lavish hospitality basket Dani had ordered.  Sonny inventoried the basket contents with interest - a pair of chic looking guest bathrobes, fine shampoo, fragrant citrus rinse, herbal tincture body lotion, luxurious body scrubs, and a bubble bath blend.  Sonny contemplated one last item, examining the label, making sure he understood exactly what it was -   _passion apples sensual massage oil_.   Sonny then bravely stripped down, donned one of the robes, grabbed a towel and padded over to Dani, showing him his find.  “The flight was so long.    They both grinned as Sonny bravely commanded Dani to disrobe for the treatment.

 Dani’s skin glistened as Sonny smoothed the oil over his body.  It smelled a little spicy and soon it seemed to have its intended effect. 

 Soon their legs and arms were soon entwined, hands exploring each other, their breathing accelerated.  After wrestling back and forth for awhile, Dani rolled assertively on top of Sonny and looked into his eyes.  A small worry crept into Sonny’s head whether this was all going too fast.  But that idea vanished from his conscience when Dani offered Sonny

his loving declarations.  “My special boy, my handsome Sonny.” 

Dani reached down, adjusting himself.  Sonny raised slightly and then lowered back to align with Dani.  Sonny thought how good it felt.  It was like nothing before, like heaven and nirvana and paradise rolled into one.  He never felt so hard.  Sonny held onto Dani as tight as he could and close as they could get.

Dani didn’t really know what he was doing but was encouraged by how good Sonny’s body felt against him and even more so when Sonny drew him into his clench.  Dani slowly rocked together with Sonny until hearing Sonny whimper and feeling the warm wetness between. 

Dani takes another sip of coffee.  “Sonny, there are no pictures of Zahrah in Mother’s bedroom.  Just you.   You were exceptional to her, in a way Zahrah will never be to her.  One day when I returned from prayers she confronted me how we are a good family and how I am educated and should have been able to find a way to love you and keep you from leaving us and why I can’t find an answer to keep your near.   I can’t blame her.  She is selfish like me; wanting something maybe we didn’t deserve to have.  You are very special to all of us Sonny.”

By now Sonny feels the lump in his throat burning.  He plants an elbow on the table top and cradles his forehead in his hand, looking down at the floor.    

“Eliza and little Jada were very troublesome Sonny. 

‘Dani, where is Sonny, where is our American brother?’

Mother finally told them you were gone for good.  They cried and complained so.  So you see Sonny, maybe we are not just a dream that you have described us, but real people that cared so much about you.”

Sonny’s eyes are flooding now with tears running down his face, drops wetting the table top.  He covers his mouth trying to hold back the emotion.

Dani didn’t realize the effect he was having, immediately stops and stands up next to Sonny, hand on his shoulder.  “I’m sorry Sonny, I didn’t mean to come to Salem and make you cry.  Sonny….”  Dani takes Sonny’s hand, drawing him up into his arms. “I’m so sorry for everything Sonny, for hurting you.” Dani strokes along the back of Sonny's head and rocks him gently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say good-bye to your family, Dani, but I hurt so badly.”  Sonny pushes away.  “I actually had this idea I could become part of your family, Dani.  I believed it and I really wanted it.”  Sonny laughs bitterly.  “How pathetic! ”  Sonny shakes his head, stops and looks down at the floor and sighs.  “I was being ridiculous.  I guess love can do that.”

“Sonny….,” Dani begins.

“I just had to get away from there.  I couldn’t bear the pain one more week.  Please tell your family I’m so sorry.  I wish I’d found a way to see them one more time.” 

“I will certainly give them your best Sonny, and know that they always thought the best of you.”

Sonny slumps back into his chair and Dani takes his seat.

“Sonny my world is different.  I’m not given choices.  In Islam and in my business world, success means that my marriage to Zahrah had to be.   I never wanted to hurt you Sonny.  I feel like I was cheated out of you.”

Sonny leans toward Dani, glaring at him. “Dani, in the end you told me Allah was testing you, that I was sent there to beguile you and that Allah wanted you to prove whether your love for him was greater than a forbidden love.”

Dani cringes at hearing his words thrown back at him. “Sonny, I…”

“Do you know how that made me feel Dani that I was merely a lesson for you to learn how much you love Allah?  I’ll tell you Dani, it was the worst feeling in the world, that I was nothing more to you than a temptation.  I really didn’t know what to do after that.   Sonny shakes his head at Dani.  I’m lucky Ranjit told me to follow him. ”

Dani looks distressed and grasps Sonny's hand across the table.  “You must hate me.”

“Seriously?”  Sonny pulls away.  “No.  I hurt, but I never hated you.  How does that even work?  How could I ever hate you after loving as hard as I loved you?  No, I don’t get that.  I mean… I couldn’t.” 

“I hurt too Sonny.  I was miserable.  I deserved it though.  You didn’t.  But Sonny, that was a terrible thoughtless thing for me to say and it was wrong.  This was just a rationale I used.  It was stupid to say this to you.  Please know I do not believe in it.  Sonny I just tried every way to convince myself marrying Zahrah was the right thing and that I had to give you up.  I was confused and desperate with grief over you. Inside, in my heart I never stopped loving you Sonny.  I always loved you so much.”

Dani holds his head in his hand and chuckles.  “I even told Mother the same idea, about proving my love to Allah, and she exploded.  She told me if that is what I believed then I am a stupid man, that I sounded like the religious liars on television, making up nonsense to get people to send them money.  Sonny she told me you were Allah’s gift to us.  How else would you come all the way to Dubai and then of all the houses in Dubai to ride past our house and to meet me and to bring joy to my family?  Of course she was right.  It was a gift from Allah, Sonny.  I ruined it.  Then she yelled at me, ‘WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOOD-BYE DANI!’  Then Mother picked up the green vase on the hallway side table and she threw it down on the floor and slammed her bedroom door in my face.  That’s when she didn’t speak to me for a week."  Dani pauses for a moment, remembering.  “In truth, deep down I think she was also terribly concerned for me.  I had never been so happy in my life as our year together Sonny.  A mother sees these things.  A mother wants what is best for her boy.  She was so happy how you brought my spirit around in a way she had never seen before.”    

“Was that the green ceramic vase you bought her in Barcelona with yellow daisies painted all over the outside?” Sonny asked. 

“Yes, Sonny.  That was quite a nice big vase.”

“Yeah, big and ugly.  I bet she hated that thing.  I hinted at you not to buy it, but was afraid to hurt your feelings.  She was probably waiting for the chance to destroy it.” 

Sonny and Dani look at each other for a moment and both break out laughing.

“I swear Sonny, it smashed into a thousand pieces.”  Both continue laughing.  Sonny is spent from the emotion, the crying, the anger, now the laughing.  He takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. 

Dani picks up his sandwich to finish the last bites.

“Do you have business in Chicago, Dani?”

“I’m assigned to a team from the Dubai International Financial Authority representing at a conference on regulatory changes in the States.  By the way Sonny, I wanted to ask you do you know there is an immense statue of a woman down in Chicago with her dress up.  You can see her legs and even her underwear.  I have never seen such a thing," Danny exclaims.

Sonny laughs.  “Oh, yeah that was a famous actress, Marilyn Monroe, made into a gigantic work of art.  Don’t worry Dani, I hear they’re moving her to California.  Maybe her legs will be warmer out there.”

“Yes, I see,” Dani answered. “So this afternoon I was free and I planned to look for you.  I’ll tell you my heart was beating as I drove into Salem.  I was so excited to see you, but I was also afraid.  I’m just so glad I found you, though.  I’m really so glad Sonny.” Dani finishes his coffee and then leans closer looking directly into Sonny's eyes.  “Sonny, I wanted to ask you if you could think about something.”“What’s that?” Sonny answered.“I want to ask if you could forgive me for lying to you and for hurting you.”

Sonny looks unsympathetic to the idea.  “Dani you told me you loved me.  You talked about us getting away from Islamic law and living in South Africa or London.  Forgetting that is difficult.”

Dani closes his eyes and shakes his head in small protest.  “I wanted that, I really did.” 

“Just please think about it Sonny.  Didn’t they teach you about forgiveness at Ranjit’s temple? I want to know you are at peace.  I really want that, and I think that forgiveness is part of it.  It would be a relief to me Sonny.  Then maybe I can forgive myself someday for ruining what we had.”

Then Chad walks in to see how the two are doing.  “Do you guys need anything?  Is everything OK?” Chad sees Sonny has been crying and kneels down next to him, arm around his shoulder.  Chad looks across at Dani.  “This guy is a real champ, am I right?” Chad smiles at Dani.

“He is a champ, Chad.  You are very lucky to have him here.  So are you two …..a couple?”

“No, no,” Sonny assures.  “Chad… does not have any of our… proclivities.” 

Chad glances back and forth at Dani and Sonny.

Sonny continues, “He’s my business partner and a really good friend.”

“I’m so glad to hear you have such a good friend Sonny.”Dani glances at his watch and back at Sonny and Chad.

“So, Chad, would you and Sonny be able to leave your shop tomorrow night and join me in Chicago for dinner and a show? I can get good seats for something called _Book of Mormon_. It is about the religion founded by American pioneers from New York. A good show, right?   And after we can go dancing at a men’s dance club. I hear they have some good clubs in Chicago.”

Chad smiles at Sonny. “Let’s do it dude! Dance clubs!”

Sonny rolls his eyes at Chad, and then nods his head to Dani in agreement.

“Please call me tomorrow will you?”  Dani hands his card back to Sonny. 

The three walk back out front and on outside to Dani’s rental car, where they say their good-byes.

As Dani drives off Sonny looks at Chad.  “Dani is my ex, the guy that broke my heart.”

Chad pauses to consider his words carefully, remembering to avoid being flippant.  “I was guessing that.  So you two loved each other.” 

“I loved him, yeah.  I guess I always will, at least a little bit.  I doubt if anyone will ever show me love the way he did.    But he comes from a prestigious background.  He had to follow the rules, which left me out.  Their ways are pretty strict in Dubai.  No gay love.”

“Damn Sonny, that sucks, that there has to be a price to pay when two guys love each other.  But...I mean… you’re worth it though.  You’re a fucking awesome guy.  You know it was his loss, right?”   Then he hooks Sonny’s arm to bring it against his side.  “And dude I don’t want to sound corny, but his loss is our gain here in Salem.”  Except for Chad it was not corny at all, because a pretty big space in his life Sonny helped fill. 

Sonny smiles at Chad, eyes furrowed a bit, sensing there was something deeper going on, because that was a pretty hackneyed thing for him come up with on-the-fly.   Was Chad really declaring thanks for their friendship?  “Back at you, my man.”  Sonny makes a fist to give a love tap to Chad’s shoulder. 

Sonny then sucks in a deep breath, purses his lips and lets it back out, making a sound like a tea kettle blowing of steam.  “He wants me to forgive him.” 

“So you definitely are still pretty special to him Sonny-bunny.  What did you say?”

“Special.  Right, that's what Dani said.”  He shakes his head and shrugs back at Chad, as if wanting his buddy to tell him what to do.

Chad is quiet for awhile.  He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.  “We are such stuff as dreams are made on; and our little life is rounded with a sleep.” 

Sonny just stares at Chad, blinking. 

“It’s Shakespeare. The instructor in my drama class lectured around that line for a whole hour, how it is so meaningful on stage and in life.”   He curls his lips inward and closes his eyes in resolve.  "Life is fleeting Sonny.  It’s way too short.  Brah, try not to let the bad stuff stop you from having some happiness in your life.”  Bringing both arms around, he hugs Sonny tight, while an unseen tear creeps into the corner of Chad’s eye. 

Sonny hugs right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter as a Sonny backstory and hopefully will please you Sonny fans.  
> This chapter intends to fit with what Sonny has shared on DOOL about living in Dubai, climbing K2, and trouble with an Ex lover that lied to Sonny. Hoping you Sonny fans like it. I've written more chapters and at some point may polish these enought to add here.
> 
> Well after writing this, I've been exposed to much more information just how scary life can be for gay men in the Arab world, as well as Iran and other places. I've watched two movies devoted to the subject, and read many news accounts. So ones heart might go out to people like Dani, who are sometimes given no choice in life, at least not the kind of choices Sonny has back in the US.


End file.
